Bad Season Reloaded!
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: Gajeel x Levy style! (Bad Season and The Fire Within crossover) It happened to Natsu, but it happened to Gajeel first? Why doesn't anybody remember the day that the dragon slayer disappeared with the blue haired girl in tow? Read to find out just what poor Levy faces after she learns that it's Gajeel's turn to hit puberty in Bad Season Reloaded! GaLe style! Rating may change ;)
1. Teaser Chapter

"You guys really don't remember?" Mirajane asked, leaning against the counter and resting her chin in her palms. Natsu and Lucy shook their heads, exchanging glances. Their son, Igneel (Natsu's decision, after hours of begging his wife), was sat comfortably in his mother's lap. Mira sighed and thought back to about two years prior to the birth of the newest addition to the guild.

"Well… It was about two years ago, and I think just a few months before Natsu went through his bad season…"

**Two Years Ago…**

"Gajeel, man, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately." Gray said, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet up on the table. The Iron Dragon Slayer nodded quickly, taking a sip of his beverage. His eyes darted around the room, before landing on a certain blue-haired bookworm. Loke (who was paying his friends a visit at the time) looked over towards Gray, who was giving Gajeel a weird look.

"Something is totally up between Levy and him…" Loke whispered, staring not-so-discreetly at the man in front of him. Gray nodded before sighing and walking away. Not wanting to be alone with the weirdo, Loke left too.

Gajeel, however, paid no attention to his guildmates, for all he could focus on was the way she was reading _that book_. Why couldn't she study him like that?

Wait, what?

I mean, sure, she was attractive and all. But she wasn't really his type. She was so_ tiny_ and _fragile_. Someone of his demeanor most definitely wouldn't be able to be with someone like that. So adorable, petite, captivating…

"Snap out of it, Gajeel!" He muttered to himself, shaking his head and tearing his gaze away from Levy. He needed some fresh air, now. Reluctantly, he stood up and trudged out of the guild, aware of the weird looks he was getting. But no matter how far away he got, the feeling in his gut got stronger. It was a strange pulling sensation that made him want to turn around and run right into the arms of the girl he was trying to avoid.

"Uhm, Gajeel!" Someone shouted from behind him. "Gajeel, wait!"

"What?!" He snapped, turning around to come face to face with Levy. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed the lightest shade of red. So not cool…

Levy twiddled her thumbs and gazed at the ground. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, b-but… Well, you see… I just moved into a new house and it needs some renovating. Because Jet and Droy are away I don't know who else could help me." Her hazel eyes darted up to meet his.

"Can you please help me?"

Oh god, the way she said that… The tingling in his stomach rushed through his veins, sending a delightful shiver down his spine. He gulped, trying to regain his composure.

"Uh- I… Yeah. I can." Her face lit up and a dazzling smile grew on her lips.

"Thank you so, so much!" She cheered, squeezing him in a hug.

"No problem… It's only because you're so shrimpy."

Levy grinned and pulled away. "Of course it is." With that, she turned around and skipped back towards the guild. "Oh! Come by around noon tomorrow! I live in the house right next to Lucy!"

How the hell was he supposed to know where that was?

The next day, Gajeel found himself back at the guild, searching for Natsu.

"Gray, where's Salamander?" He demanded, corning the ice mage. Gray stared at him for a moment before pointing to the table in the corner of the guild. There, the pink haired dragon slayer was huddled in his chair whilst engaging in an intense conversation with his blue cat.

"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel shouted, storming towards his guildmate. Happy and Natsu both turned to look at the same time, before Happy covered his nose and flew off, screaming something about 'an unbearable scent'. Natsu covered his nose as well, but stayed put.

"Dude! What's that smell?!" He cried, his face scrunching up. Gajeel glared at him before taking a whiff of his shirt.

"I don't smell anything…" He mumbled, crossing his arms. "Where does Lucy live?"

Natsu's shoulders tensed slightly as his eyes squinted. "Why do you wanna know?" He demanded, folding his arms as well.

Why was he acting so weird?

"Because, shrimpy's house is next door and I don't know where that is." At this, Natsu relaxed and stood up.

"Follow me!" He ran out of the guild, a big smile on his face.

* * *

**Thought I'd give you guys a little taste before I went full on into a chapter! Do you like where it's going so far? If you have any ideas or suggestions PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! I'm very open to ideas! **


	2. Rock Hard Bo-

"Phew," Gajeel huffed, dusting off his hands and staring at his job well done. "Finally, we're finished."

He didn't mind working, to him patching a few holes in the walls and replacing a broken window wasn't a huge deal. What did bother him was being in _her_ house. Alone. All day he felt as if he was being tortured, knowing he couldn't touch her. Gajeel still felt as if he hadn't completely gained her trust yet. Which of course, he was wrong.

He turned his head to look at what the blunette was doing. She was standing on a ladder, on her tippy-toes, trying to put her fancy dinner plates on the top shelf in one of the many cabinets. Gajeel smirked and watched her in amusement. He didn't know it was possible for someone to be so adorable. The way her tank top rode up a little, revealing the pale skin underneath, or how her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink when she pouted about not being tall enough.

_That's it…_

Gajeel stalked towards the girl before grabbing her hips (gently, of course) and lifting her up. A small smile grew on her lips once she was finally able to complete her task.

"Thanks, Gajeel." Levy said, turning around to smile at the man.

Gajeel, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. Something in his gut was stirring around, causing uneasiness to rush through his veins. His skin was tingling and he felt uncomfortably hot. What was going on?

"I-I have to go. See 'ya 'round, Levy." Gajeel practically ran out of the house, leaving behind a confused Levy.

Since when did he ever call her by her first name? It was always 'shrimp' or 'shorty', something that took a chunk out of her pride. It wasn't her fault she was short… Jeez.

"Oh, Gajeel! Hey, wait!" Levy called, running after the dragon slayer. She charged out the front door, looking around. When she caught sight of him not too far away, she yelled again. "I just want to let you know that Jet, Droy, and I will be going on a job tomorrow, so I won't be back for a week or two!"

Gajeel froze. His eyes were wide and his muscles tense. She was going away? For that long? With those two? Two hormonal men who could take advantage of her at any moment? That was not okay, not at all. He turned around and stormed towards the small girl, a frown on his lips. His sharp red eyes met hers, and Levy couldn't help but feel a little frightened. She stepped back, not breaking the intense eye contact they held.

"You're not going anywhere…" Gajeel whispered darkly, grabbing her by the arm. He yanked her towards him before pulling her up and over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down! What are you doing?!" Levy shouted, pounding her fists on his back. Gajeel ignored her protests and trudged off towards the train station.

If he was going to keep her away from her teammates, and every other male in the world, he had to bring her someplace safe and rural.

_One hour later…_

Trains… It was such a bad idea and he knew it. But it was too late to regret his actions.

Levy was sitting in her seat, a frown and glare adorned her face while she crossed her arms and stubbornly stared out the window. Gajeel, however, was suffering. Slumped over on the floor, he wheezed and rolled around in agony. His stomach was churning up a storm, not to mention his head was pounding. The worst part was, Levy didn't seem to care. The normally sweet and kind girl was replaced with a sour, mean one.

"You deserve this…" She huffed, her lips sticking out slightly.

Another hour later, and the suffering was over. Gajeel pulled himself off the ground and dragged Levy off the train. The station was nearly empty, and not very big. The buildings surrounding it were small and made of wood. They all looked fairly old and worn down, just like the townspeople.

"Where are we? Why did you take me here?" Levy asked, looking around. Gajeel ignored her question, watching all the men that passed by. One fairly young, and bold, man dared to look Levy up and down before grinning.

A nasty growl ripped from Gajeel's throat as he launched himself towards the man. Levy gasped when she saw the Iron Dragon Slayer crush the one beneath him. "Gajeel! Stop!" She cried, rushing over and trying to pull him away.

"Don't you dare look at her that way, you pig!" Gajeel roared, punching the man square in the jaw. Levy finally managed to yank him off, before leading him away.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked, crossing her arms. Gajeel avoided eye contact, his stubborn personality showing.

She didn't need to know his reasoning. Hell, he wasn't sure he knew his reasoning. All he could think about recently was the little blue haired girl and everything she did. And every time he thought about another man even being near her, his mind was clouded with rage. One word entered his thoughts.

_Mine._

* * *

Once Gajeel had finally dragged Levy to the house (he had won it after a night of intense gambling, which he vowed to never do again) he sort-of roughly pushed her inside before locking the door behind him with a key he made off the tip of his index finger. Levy looked around and took in the cozy surroundings.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked again, ready to demand an answer whether he liked it or not.

"Just 'cause…" He mumbled, plopping onto the couch that rested against the wall. The blunette glared and shook her head.

"No, answer my question."

"Tokeepyousafe."

"What?"

"I said to keepyousafe."

"Gajeel, really?!"

"To keep you safe, okay?!"

Levy paused and stared at him for a moment before tilting her head to the side. "Keep me safe from what?"

"Other men."

Her sharp laugh echoed throughout the house. He had to keep her safe from other men?! How on earth was she in danger when she was with Jet and Droy? They've been friends, practically family, for a very long time. If anything, Gajeel was the one she was a little weary around. Besides, what was with his sudden interest in her, anyways?

_Even I don't know the answer to that._

Levy jumped, her eyes wide. Her head snapped from side to side, trying to find the source of the voice. **_What was that?_**

_Me._

"Oh my god!" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. She stared at Gajeel in shock. "How… How are you doing that?"

He simply shrugged. "A bunch of weird stuff has been happenin' to me. This isn't surprising."

Levy had to admit, he had struck her curiosity. "What else has been happening?"

"It normally just happens when I think of you." A fierce blush rose up her face, causing a smirk to stretch across Gajeel's lips. "My skin tingles, and I get all uncomfortable because it feels like the room temperature just increased by a thousand. Not to mention I get these rock hard bo-"

"Stop! Don't say anymore!" Levy screamed, covering her face in embarrassment. She really didn't need to know that.

Gajeel grinned smugly before standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower. Just…" He looked around. "Do whatever."

With that, he walked away, leaving Levy with her thoughts.

What had he gotten her into?

* * *

**Hey guys! Do you like the chapter? I hope so c: I'm trying to add as much humor as I can without making it weird! If you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know! Thanks so much for all the love and support! **

**-Fallen**


	3. Something Weird is Going On

Gajeel sighed as he stepped into the shower. What was happening? Every time his eyes met Levy's, something stirred in his stomach. Sure, he thought she was attractive and nice, but she wasn't exactly his type. Now that Heartfilia girl, or Cana maybe, that was his type. At least, that's what he thought.

Despite the rushing water, he could still hear the small girl shuffling around in the living room. She was thinking… He had noticed she had a habit of pacing when she was in deep thought about something.

A few minutes later and Gajeel had finally calmed down enough to exit the shower and put some clothes on. When he stepped into the living room a smirk grew on his lips. Levy was nestled in the word 'Cushion', a book in her hands.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, his smirk growing when her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squinted.

"What does it look like? I'm reading." Levy replied, not bothering to look up. Gajeel rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, silently watching her. The way she seemed so interested in the text amazed him. He could never really get into reading, fighting and pissing people off was more his style.

"I'm going to go out for a little, I need to… research something." He mumbled, walking towards the door. A sharp laugh rang throughout the small house, causing Gajeel to turn around. Levy was hunched over, grabbing her stomach.

"Y-you…?!" She gasped in a breath. "Research?! Ha! Now that's something I'd like to see."

His red eyes narrowed before he yanked open the door. "Do whatever. If you get hungry there's stuff in the kitchen. See 'ya." With that, he was gone. Levy sighed, silence enveloping the room. That tiny house could sure get lonely fast.

For the next few hours, she was all over. From hanging upside down on the couch reading, to sitting on the counter and thinking of random words to make. The blunette groaned, bored out of her mind. "I'm hungryyy…"

Didn't Gajeel mention something about food as he was leaving? Where was he anyways? For as long as Levy had known him, not once did he research anything. Hell, she's never even seen him read a book. All he ever seemed to do was get in fights and break stuff. Food… That's all she needed to care about. Levy hopped off the counter and began rummaging around in the cabinets.

Empty…

Empty…

Even the fridge was empty!

"Oh my god, Gajeel!" Levy screamed, pulling at her hair in frustration. Did she really have to go out and buy him food? How on earth did he live like this?

**_Great… Now I feel the need to go shopping._**

_Don't leave the house, shrimp._

Levy jumped slightly at the intruding voice in her head. It took her a moment to remember what had happened earlier.

**_I'm going, and you can't stop me because you're not here._**

_I'll grab something on my way back. Just wait a little._

**_No! I'm hungry now._**

_Too bad._

**_What are you gonna do if I leave, huh? Kill me?_**

_Yes._

**_Sucks. I'm leaving anyways._**

Levy's arms crossed as he stomped towards her bag that was lying on the couch. All the while, protests from Gajeel rang through her head. She didn't bother to listen as she trudged out the door. The bright sunlight smacked her in the face. Squinting, she tried to look at her surroundings. Was it really that dim in the house?

"I forgot I don't even have a clue where I am…" Levy sighed, following the pathway that lead to a small woodsy area. "As long as I stay on the path, I should be fine."

_Gajeel…_

"Damn her, thinking she can do whatever she wants." The dragon slayer huffed, storming out of the building he had previously been in. "Since when was she so stubborn and disobedient?"

Maybe it had something to do with whatever was happening to him. Gajeel couldn't help but grin at her new attitude. It was kind of… alluring. Sexy, maybe? He wasn't sure, but he did know one thing, she could not leave that house.

Gajeel took off down the streets, hoping to catch her before she actually got into town. Even though it's pretty small, she'd still be a little tough to find because of the ghastly smell that hung over the townspeople. It was the perfect mask for avoiding dragon slayers. He lifted his nose higher into the air and sniffed.

Nothing…

'Great...' He sighed, heading towards the small forest that separated the house from the town.

_Levy…_

Levy grinned as she stepped into the small market. It was the perfect size, with fresh produce and all the other necessities for cooking. Counting up the money she had, the girl made a quick plan on what exactly she was going to buy before beginning. Veggies, some fruit, bread, juice, milk, eggs, various spices, chicken, and a little pork. Along with a few other items that don't really need to be mentioned. Thankfully, she knew Gajeel had cooking utensils like pots and pans, so she didn't need to worry about those things. Once she added up the total cost of all the items she'd collected, there was still room for a little treat.

A box of assorted candies caught her eye. "I wonder if Gajeel likes sweets…?" She quietly asked herself, staring at the label. Not once had she actually seen Gajeel eat anything besides iron. Shrugging, Levy set the box in her basket and stood in line to pay for her items.

Once she was out of the store she noticed the sun beginning to set. **_Uh oh…_**

_Damn right 'uh oh'! Where the hell are you?!_

_**I'm on my way back!**_

The blunette rushed towards the pathway that she had come from, dodging people and being careful not to drop her groceries. But unfortunately, her attempts were in vain. She crashed into the man from earlier that day, the one Gajeel almost killed. Thankfully, only one bag dropped from her grip, and it contained the bread and spices.

Levy grinned, happy that none of the items were ruined, before bending over and picking up the bag. She looked up and quickly apologized. The man smirked down at her.

"No problems… Say, where's your friend?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Levy's eyes widened slightly, before she frantically looked around.

"H-he's uh…"

"Not with you? Oh that's good!" The man reached out and grabbed her arm with an iron grip, not letting go no matter how hard she tried to pry him off. "C'mon sweetheart, I can show you a real good time. You're just my type, too. Small, and…" His gaze dropped down to her chest, causing a fierce blush to rise to her cheeks. "Cute."

"L-let go of me." She hissed, once again trying to break free. But to no avail, he was determined.

What was with this guy?! Why couldn't he just leave her alone? All she'd wanted to do was be a good friend to Gajeel (even though he forced her into this small dirt hole of a town without saying why) by planning to make dinner, then all of the sudden this guy shows up.

The man yanked on her arm and tugged her off towards a group of small houses. "We'll have a great time, I promise…" He chuckled, his sweaty grip tightening. Levy pulled and pulled, but she wasn't strong enough.

_**Gajeel…**_

"Hey! What they hell do you think you're doin'?!" Someone shouted in the distance. In an instant, the man was knocked to the ground by a giant metal rod. Levy rubbed her now free wrist before turning around and running towards her savior. She couldn't meet his eyes, but thanked him anyways.

"Sorry…" She muttered, standing behind him. Gajeel scoffed and stood before her with a protective stance. His skin glowed a delightful tan from the setting sun, and his muscular frame seemed even more noticeable. Levy stared in awe. Had he always been so attractive?

Suddenly a tingly feeling raced through her stomach, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin.

The man slowly rose to his feet, a large purple bruise on his cheek. His eyes widened when he made eye contact with the Iron Dragon Slayer before he took off in the other direction. Gajeel grunted and turned around, wrapping his arm around Levy's shoulder. "Let's go."

Back at the house, it was obvious how pissed he was. Sure, he didn't talk much in the first place, but this was bad. He was completely ignoring her attempts at communicating, only glaring at the wall instead. It got to the point where Levy decided to leave him be and start dinner.

While she was busy working away in the kitchen, making some sort of stew, she didn't notice Gajeel staring. The way she smiled lightly while cutting the vegetables or mixing the ingredients made him smile too. Well, on the inside. He was too angry to show any emotion. Another uncomfortable tingle and heat wave rushed through his veins, causing him to groan. Levy peeked over her shoulder.

"Hm? Finally deciding to talk to me?" She asked, a sly smirk spreading across her lips. The tingling grew stronger as their eyes met. Levy's smirk dropped and so did the spoon in her hand.

**_What was that…?_**

Gajeel's grip on the arm of the chair tightened and the wood creaked, almost to the point of breaking. His breathing was deep and his eyes never left hers. No matter how hard he tried to fight the sensations coursing through his body, nothing was working. The longer they stared at one another, the stronger the feelings grew. Just then, a voice that wasn't his, or Levy's, sounded in his head.

'Take her.'

'Make her yours.'

'It's time.'

Gajeel grabbed his head, desperately fighting back his instincts.

_No. I can't, not to her. I can't hurt her again!_

A fierce growl tore from his throat, causing Levy to snap out of her trance and back into the counter. Gajeel's eyes were glowing, his body was shaking. He looked as if he was having an internal battle, but the dangerous side of him was winning.

"Levy," He choked out, falling to his knees, grabbing his head once again. Before he said anything else, he stood and ran out the door. Levy stood against the countertop, frozen. What was happening? Instinctively, she chased after him in hopes of helping.

The second she was out the door she was slammed up against the side of the house. Hot breaths fanned over her neck, sending a chill down her spine. Gajeel had her wrists pinned to the wall and his body was pressed against hers. He inhaled her scent greedily, his nose pressing against her neck. "You smell so… so _good._" He whispered, pressing her arms into the wood panels harder.

Levy's body quivered in fear, and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Why was he acting like this? What happened to the normally nice and protective man she knew? The one before her was definitely not him. "G-Gajeel…" She choked out a small sob, causing his head to snap up. His eyes widened at the sight of her tears, worry and regret crossed his features. "Please s-stop…"

Immediately, the pressure on her wrists was gone, and her body relaxed. Gajeel had backed away, staring at the ground in disbelief. Levy reached a shaking hand out to him, trusting that he was alright.

"Don't." He snapped, taking a step back. His eyes met hers briefly before he turned around and walked off into the darkness. Levy stared at his retreating form in sadness, the cloud covered sky barely allowing any moonlight to peek through. She could feel her eyes grow hot, tears once again present. With a small, shakey sigh, she walked back into the house.

Two days passed after that. She hadn't heard a single thing from Gajeel, so she decided to leave. To go back home.

_Fairy Tail…_

"Levy! Where have you been?!" Lucy cried, throwing herself at the small girl. Levy laughed and hugged her friend, assuring her she was alright.

"Sorry, I… was on a last minute job request." She lied, smiling. Lucy looked at her suspiciously before shrugging it off.

For the rest of the day, Levy sat around the guild hall chatting with random people. Cana told her about the epic drinking contest between her and Gildarts, who had recently returned. She won, of course, and boy was her father proud. She was told various other stories by her friends and time flew by. Before she knew it, her and Lucy were walking home.

"Levy…?" Lucy turned to look at the blunette. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little out of it."

Levy smiled at Lucy. "Really, I'm fine. Just tired. But thanks for asking." With that, the two parted ways into their houses.

Later that night, after Levy had changed into her PJ's and gone to sleep, a certain dragon slayer crawled into bed with her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't all that great! I wrote it during school c: Anyways, please tell me what you think! I really appreciate all the kind reviews I've been getting! Thank you all so much! (Suggestions are gladly accepted!)**

**Love,**

**Fallen**


	4. Just the Beginning

"Oh my god!" Levy screamed, shooting out of bed and backing away. She eyed the lump underneath the sheets, trying to figure out what was going on. She certainly did not expect to wake up to that. But when she spotted the all too familiar black hair peeking out of the covers her body relaxed slightly. Still, you can't just hop on into bed with somebody without their consent. Then again, Natsu did it all the time with Lucy. Levy shook her head, trying to forget about the two and focus on her current situation.

The last time she saw Gajeel things hadn't ended well. He ended up storming off after scaring the hell out of the girl. Something about 'not having the control' or whatever. "Gajeel…" Levy whispered, leaning over and poking him. He stirred slightly before once again lying still. Levy groaned and rolled her eyes. Typical…

"Gajeel! Get out of my bed!" She screamed, kicking him onto the floor. He landed with a 'thud' and a few choice words until finally standing and rising to his full height. The blunette made a mental note to try and avoid standing face to face as much as possible, mainly because he was almost two feet taller than her. The Iron Dragon Slayer stared down at her with a small smirk, his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked, meeting his gaze. Gajeel simply shrugged and looked to his side, staring at her bedside table.

"Nothing really… I'm fine now, so I thought I might as well come and get you."

"You think, after everything that happened, I'll just go back with you? No." His arrogant smirk dropped and he once again met her eyes. His expression was hard to read, but she could tell he was pretty surprised.

"What do you mean, no?" He took a step forward, causing Levy to take one back. "I told you, I'm fine now. I know what is happening and I know what has to be done to control it. I can't do that without you there, so you have to come with me. Now." Gajeel reached out and gripped her wrist tightly in one hand, pulling her towards her closet to grab some clothes. Levy, seeing this, froze.

"No, not until you tell me." Gajeel peeked over his shoulder at the girl and glared. Levy placed her hands on her hips stubbornly and stared back, not moving.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes darkened slightly as their intense glare-off continued. Gajeel turned around completely to face her. He twisted his head to the side a little, cracking his neck, before straightening his back and standing up to his full height (once again). Levy, noticing his animalistic stance, broke their gaze and lowered her head. She walked into her closet and grabbed a bag, beginning to fill it with clothes.

Barely three hours passed and the two were already back at the small house in the middle of nowhere.

"Gajeeeel…" Levy whined, falling onto the couch with a groan. "Why won't you tell me what is going on? I have a right to know!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat across from her. He rested his elbows on his knees and brought his chin to sit in his palms. A few minutes of silence and stares passed before he spoke.

"I'll tell 'ya. But you probably won't like it." Levy nodded, sitting up straight and composing herself.

"Okay."

"The ability to fight dragons isn't the only thing that happens to someone who is trained for Dragon Slayer magic. When a person accepts the requirements and all that it takes to learn this form of fighting, they also agree to take on the side effects." Gajeel let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair. Levy nodded at him, telling him to continue.

"Uh.."

_Oh god this is weird._

"Well… Okay, so when a Dragon Slayer reaches a certain point in their life, their hormones go all crazy and the only thing that is on their mind is to, well, mate." Blood rushed up Levy's neck and her cheeks turned bright red. Gajeel, who was avoiding eye contact, tried to force down a blush as well.

"I guess you could say it's puberty and a right of passage into completing Dragon Slayer magic training. So basically, what's happening to me is just that. A-and it's because of uh-... it's because of you."

The blunette across from his exhaled a shaky breath and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Suddenly very self conscious, she pulled the fabric down, trying to cover more of her legs. Gajeel, who was silent, stared at her for a moment.

"So, what happens now? We just wait for this all to be over?" Levy asked, not looking up.

"No. This will all get worse unless we… unless we…" He trailed off, a full-on blush racing up to his face. "Unlesswedoit."

"W-worse?! How can it get worse?! Why do we have to- to… To do it?!" Levy screamed, jumping off the couch and stomping her foot.

"I don't know! Apparently I'll start doing things. Bad things. And I won't know what I'm doing at the time." He went silent and looked up, meeting her eyes. "I could hurt you, Levy."

The two stared at one another for a long time, not knowing what to say.

_We only have a few days before I completely lose control and take what I want by force. _

_**Well shit… Should we get married?**_

'_Shit should we get married' … Really?_

_**What?**_

"That's actually not a bad idea," Gajeel said, crossing his arms. "I mean, don't most chicks want a lovey-dovey wedding before they lose their v-card?"

Levy stared at him with disgust before turning around and beginning to pace. "I can't believe this is happening. I don't think I can go through with this. But I have to…" She went silent, lost in her thoughts. Why was it so important that he mate with her now? Couldn't he just choose some other girl? She was sure there were plenty of women out there willing to get it on with one of Fairy Tail's top wizards (and Dragon Slayers, at that). Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, lifting her up a little before turning her around. Levy looked up and met Gajeel's eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, but if I don't finish this soon, things might not end well for you. And if we don't d-do it… I will lose my magic."

Levy's eyes widened and her expression changed to one of worry. "What? That's not fair…"

* * *

**The Next Day…**

After Gajeel had finished explaining the details of everything that was going to happen, the two had decided to call it a night.

Levy, who had just woken up, crawled out of bed and stretched her back with a yawn. She looked around the room, her gaze settling on the bathroom door. Shower time. The door opened with a soft creak, which (unbeknownst to her) was just loud enough to rouse the sleeping Dragon Slayer in the living room.

The blunette turned the nozzle on the wall of the shower and stuck her hand into the streaming water. Once it was warm, she began stripping off her clothes before stepping under the showerhead with a content sigh.

Outside the bathroom, Gajeel's nose was picking up a delightful scent. He pressed his forehead against the door with a low growl. She was in there… naked. In the back of his mind, he knew what he was thinking was wrong, and he'd probably lose all of her trust if he barged in there. But the more dominant, instinctive part of his brain was screaming, begging to break down the door and take the poor girl then and there. And unfortunately for the both of them, his animal side won.

With a strong kick, the door flew open, causing steam to billow out into the bedroom. Levy, who had managed to wrap the shower curtain around her body, stared at Gajeel with horror. "W-what are you-?!" Before she could finish her sentence, Gajeel's lips collided with hers in a ferocious manner. Within seconds, her back smacked into the wall behind her, causing a sharp pain to shoot up her spine. Levy's eyes were wide as she tried to get out of his strong grip. But he was having none of it. His lips traveled down her jaw before moving on to her neck.

Gajeel's canines gently scraped along the sensitive skin before latching down and drawing blood. Levy's hand smacked over her mouth, muffling her cry of pain. As a final act of trying to escape, she kneed the Dragon Slayer between the legs, causing him to release her neck and hunch over. She took her chance and bolted out of the shower, remembering to grab the towel and cover her naked torso.

Gajeel, who had just come-to, leaned against the wall with wide eyes. His clothes were soaked, but he couldn't bring himself to move. What had he done? The irony taste in his mouth wasn't unfamiliar, but the fact that is was _her _blood sent a chill down his spine. He had just lost the trust of the one person he needed most. Slowly, he reached out and turned off the water, but regretted it a second later. Outside the bathroom, he could hear soft, muffled sobs.

When he entered the bedroom, his eyes still wide, he nearly fell to his knees. Levy was curled up on the bed, in her pajamas, crying. She had a towel pressed to her neck while her face was buried in a pillow. Her shoulders shook lightly, and he could tell she was desperately trying to fight back her tears.

_**Why?**_

_I'm so sorry, Levy… I-I don't know what came over me._

_**Are you at least satisfied? Are you happy that you know how easy it is to overtake me?**_

_No. I'm not. I'm sorry, and I know I can never, ever make it up to you. _

Levy peaked up from the pillow, her tear stained eyes meeting Gajeel's, before he looked away and left the room.

And sadly for Levy, she knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hey there! I know this chapter is super late and super short, but I've had writers block like nobody's business! Plus, we just got done with finals at school, so I'm a little worn out from all the new classes. I'm so sorry for the terrible-ness and late-ness, but I'll try to be more frequent with updates! I hope you liked this chapter, and once again thank you for all the kind messages and reviews! **

**-Fallen**


End file.
